Pheromone Fever
by VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: Marty accidentally smells some kind of pheromone powder the Doc was working on, and hormone raging embarrassment ensues. Lots of awkward situations that show Marty being flustered for reasons you'll have to read into. Oneshot, masturbation. Jennifer/Marty, Lorraine/Marty, and Marty/Doc friendship.


Marty Mcfly, the young boy who saved his life and his siblings' lives, was on his way to his fiend, Doc Brown's house. He always liked to see what the crazy scientist was working on, even if it wasn't something particularly amusing.

He stopped his skateboard as he skidded to a halt and placed it on the side of the door as he walked into the garage, where the famed Delorian still lay. "Sup Doc," he said simply, seeing his scientist friend mixing some kind of potions and whatnot. He walked up beside him, noticing he was wearing a gas mask. He backed away slightly so as not to inhale anything deadly.

"Marty, I'd stay back if I were you." he warned, as clouds of smoke puffed from the glass beakers he was fooling with. Marty didn't look very interested, so he wandered to another area of the garage, where there were cages with animals in them. He observed them - they seemed to be mixed breeds. In one giant cage there were some very strange looking cats.

It smelled strange over there - like a weird powdery but sweet smell. Marty sneezed as the powder entered his nose. He felt... strange. Like something wasn't quite right. Was he light headed? His body felt like it was heating up...

Doc heard his young friend's sneezing, and turned around to see what had happened. "Marty! What are you doing over there!" he said frantically. He kept the gas mask on and pulled his friend away from the cages of animals. "You didn't inhale anything, did you?" he asked worriedly inspecting his clothes to see if any of the powder had gotten on him. He dusted off what he could as Marty sneezed once more and coughed a bit.

"Jeez Doc what are you working on? Some kind of scented animal perfume powder?" he asked half seriously, as he covered his mouth with his sleeve and they walked away from the area.

"Marty, did you inhale anything?" the Doc repeated, and Marty looked a bit annoyed, though he was concerned for his health at this point. What could be the effects of this noxious gas? Was he going to die? Marty still felt the hotness in his body like no other, but it felt painfully familiar.

"Uh, yeah, that weird sweet smelling powder." he answered as he coughed a bit, trying to get the smell out of his system. Doc's eyes widened, and this made Marty worry. "Oh, no, Doc... I-I'm not gonna die am I?" he asked fearfully.

"No no Marty, it's just... that powder you smelled was a pheromone recipe I've been working on."

"Phero-wha?" the teen asked, clearly confused by his friend's sciency-talk. He felt like he had heard the word in science class at some point or another, but he was usually not paying attention.

"You see Marty, everybody's always wanting to know if it's possible to breed two very different species to get some kind of hybrid. So I've been working on this pheromone recipe which causes animals to mate with any other animal of the opposite gender." Marty's heart stopped. Did this mean...? "And you've inhaled it. I don't know what the effects on humans are, but so far it's not working very well. I can get two different types of cats to mate, but I can't get a cat and a dog to mate."

Marty felt relieved at this statement. So, he wasn't going to commit bestiality... but he was still worried. What if this pheromone stuff made him go girl crazy? He didn't want to hurt Jennifer. "Jennifer... oh, Jennifer..." he thought dreamily. He didn't want to force himself on her, either. Though, now that he thought about it, the idea sounded very enticing. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "NO! NO! NO! Stupid, stupid!" he thought to himself.

"Marty..." the Doc said somewhat quietly, not really wanting to point out what he had to point out.

"Yeah?" Marty asked, still worried about Jennifer's well being. He still felt hot, and there was a tightness in his stomach...

"I think it worked." Doc said, pointing at Marty's lower body. Marty looked down, and went pale. Shortly after, however, his face turned red. Of course, this was a normal occurrence at his age, but not in these circumstances. He quickly covered his legs with his arms and struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

"I-I... I'm so sorry, Doc. I d-didn't know it would-" he stuttered uncontrollably. Funny how he only got nervous when he noticed his current state of arousal.

"It's fine, Marty. You didn't know. And, hey, that's what the stuff's supposed to do. Since you're under it's effect, why don't you go out and tell me what happens?" Doc seemed kind of nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"No, Doc! I-I can't! What if I get arrested for being a sex offender?" That was a very true possibility. Doc tapped his chin, clearly unsure of what to do.

"I'd go with you, but people would give me weird looks if they saw an old man walking around with a teenage boy with a boner in his pants."

"DOC!" Marty yelled, flustered.

"Ahaha, sorry Marty. I guess you should go take care of yourself, then." he said suggestively, motioning towards the bathroom. Marty grumbled in irritation as he walked over to the small bathroom.

Doc went back to his experimenting, trying to block out any sounds that he could possibly hear.

Marty unzipped his pants, mumbling to himself. "Why did this have to happen.." he said quietly, feeling relief flow through him as the tight jeans released their grip on his young body. "Of all the places to be like this... it had to be at Doc's." he said, beginning to slide down his Calvin Klein underwear.

His appendage was fully erect - even more than it usually was, it seemed. That stuff made him REALLY needy. Even the slightest breeze made his member twitch. Marty bit his lip. He felt so wrong doing this in the Doc's bathroom... but, he had given him permission to do it, so it was alright, right?

Mart grabbed himself and let out a small grunt as the tightness of his hand pleased him slightly. Whatever this stuff was, it made him hypersensitive, too. There was already pre-cum at his tip.

Marty's hormones were getting the best of him, and he knew he didn't want to think about why this was happening anymore, he just wanted to feel that heavenly pleasure that happened when he touched himself like this. In the back of his mind, he still felt dirty for doing this in Doc's bathroom.

Another part of his mind, an area that usually didn't come out, found the prospect of being "naughty" quite hot. Marty felt his thoughts drift to Jennifer, which then turned into him forcing himself on her. He didn't want to think like that, but the pheromones were making him so needy that the prospect seemed so good.

Marty panted heavily, not even trying to keep his voice down anymore, as he rubbed his member up and down. He was cut, so no foreskin for him to slide up and over his head, but it still felt heavenly. There was a slight bit of skin that did slide over his top as he jerked himself in frustration.

He twitched uncontrollably, his cock pulsing as he thrusted involuntarily. "Ahh!" he moaned loudly, probably loud enough for the Doc to hear. Marty's hormones were overflowing now, and an image of his young mother popped into his head. The thought of the feeling of her lips against his made him feel even hotter.

The fact that it was taboo added to the deliciousness. The pheromones had pretty much taken full hold of him now. If he had been with Jennifer, she would have been taken advantage of by now. Marty was too focused on touching himself to go out and find a girl, though.

Marty began to wonder what could have happened if he hadn't stopped his teenage mother's kissing. If he would have been able to get with her after that. Ohh, how that sounded so good right now. He bucked his hips again as he gritted his teeth.

"FFFFuuuck..." Marty moaned loudly Doc cringed at his young friend's noises. Marty felt his body heating up more and more, and he began to thrust into his hand as he imagined himself kissing his young mother.

Marty felt himself getting close - his cock ached now, the pleasure was so intense as he rubbed himself. "OOOOHHH GOOOD!" Marty moaned loudly, his eyes shut tightly. He could hardly focus. He began to feel dizzy.

The pressure in his lower body was so intense, he was surprised he didn't explode from it. His member was throbbing needily by now, spurts of pre-cum coming out every few thrusts he made. Finally, he couldn't take it. "FFFFUUUUaaaCCkk!" Marty moaned into the air as he thrust several times, his adolescent seed shooting up and then onto the floor, but he didn't seem to notice as he rode out his intense orgasm.

"yes yes Yes YES YES!" He screamed as the feeling just kept going. How long was he going to cum? Marty began to feel out of breath as he shot his last few shots of his seed onto the floor.

Doc cringed as he heard Marty's shouting. He hoped the boy wasn't doing this consciously - that would be embarrassing.

Marty sat there, trying to recover from his intense orgasm, his sore member retracting. "This is heavy..." he mumbled. He panted tiredly, feeling like he could fall asleep right there. Suddenly, he remembered where he was, and his eyes opened and he jumped to his feet. Marty pulled his underwear and pants up, and cleaned up what he had left there, washing his hands and exiting the bathroom.

Doc was in the garage, still waiting for him. He had a look of disgust on his face. Marty tried not to look at him, though Doc did want to know if there were any special effects the pheromones had had on Marty's body - aside from making him aroused in the first place.

"Sorry if I was loud, Doc." Marty apologised shyly, his voice cracking.

"It's alright, Marty. It's totally normal. Anyways, i have some questions." Marty's heart stopped, and he began to sweat.

"This isn't gonna get too personal, is it Doc?" he asked worriedly.

"It may, but these are for scientific purposes. Besides, I need to know so that it doesn't happen again and so I know what happens when humans inhale it." Marty fidgeted uncomfortably. He could sense the sincereness in his scientist friend's voice, but the subject was so touchy. "Tell me if there was anything different than usual."

Marty blushed furiously. How had he known that he had masturbated before? wait, that was a stupid question, everybody knew that teenage boys masturbate. Marty fidgeted again and struggled to find the words. "W-Well," he started, not looking at the Doc, "I was harder than usual." They both cringed at his statement, but it had to be done.

"Uh-huh. What else?" Doc asked. He regretted asking these things, but he simply had to. What good was it if he just let Marty recover from it without getting any information on it?

"Umm... I had... really bad thoughts." Marty said, not sure how to word it.

"Marty, everybody thinks like that when they feel like that." Doc said.

"No, I mean... the prospect of.. taking advantage of Jennifer was.. really hot to me. I-It's not anymore. I don't know what came over me." He added quickly.

"It's alright, Marty. It's the pheromones. They make you feel that way."

Marty was relieved he wasn't some kind of psycho.

"What else?" Doc asked, as he wrote things down n his clipboard.

"Um... it lasted longer." Marty said, his face as red as a tomato. He was surprised he didn't get a nosebleed, or pass out.

"What did?" Doc asked.

"Everything..." Marty refused to go into to detail. as he fidgeted more. He needed to sit down. "This is heavy..." he remarked.

"What do you mean by "everything"? Did it take longer for you to ejaculate?"

Marty squirmed at the word, but nodded. Why was he answering these questions? This was so weird...

"What about the ejaculation itself? How long did it last?"

"Longer than usual." Marty said plainly. He never really thought about how long he came - he was always too busy enjoying the pleasure than he was seeing how long it was.

"How much longer? Twice as long? Three times? Maybe even four?" Doc asked impatiently. Marty grumbled.

"I-I don't know, okay? It was just longer." Doc nodded and wrote something down on his notebook.

"How about your size?"

"M-My what?" Marty asked, astonished Emmett would ask such a personal question.

"Were you... hm, how do I put this.. bigger than usual?" Marty thought back to when he had looked at himself. He hadn't really noticed a size difference, just a hardness difference.

"I-I don't think so." Emmett nodded again and wrote something else on his clipboard.

"That's all I have to ask right now. I would have done some tests with your semen, but you probably wiped it up, didn't you." Marty felt disgusted at what Doc had just said, but tried not to be rude.

"Yeah, I wiped it up. I didn't think you'd want that stuff on your floor."

"Oh, I wouldn't, Marty. This is for science purposes. I have to do this with the animals, too." he said, pointing at the hamsters and cats and other animals in the cages. "Just in case the effects are still there, make sure you aren't around Jennifer too much, okay? And make sure you take care of yourself whenever you need to."

"DOC!" Marty yelled in embarrassment. He hated when he said things like that.

"You don't wanna hurt your girlfriend, do you?" Doc asked. Marty felt sad. Of course he didn't.

"No, of course not."

"Than follow my instructions."

Marty nodded and began o skate back to his house to see what was for dinner.


End file.
